Oh what a day this has been
by Historybuff1536
Summary: Ginny tells the story of a day with Harry in her fifth year. Set of course durning HBP. The story line is not cannon but everything else is.


I do not own Harry Potter, JK and WB own them.

The idea for this story just popped in my head today while I was watching the movie "Knocked up" Weird huh? And before you think it, no one gets pregnant or does anything to get pregnant. This is rated T remember?

* * *

Today has not been a good day. 

First off, Professor McGonagall threw a surprise test on the fifth years; thank goodness I studied because the questions were so hard I almost felt dizzy just looking at them.

I swear my O.W.L.S. are going to kill me.

Breakfast this morning was even worst. Errol delivered my usual post from home but the bloody owl got confused and landed in a full flask of pumpkin juice, spraying it all over me in front of the whole bloody school.

Nice huh?

So I had to go back to the common room to change, which made me late for Transfiguration.

McGonagall was not happy.

To make matters even worst, Dean the git will not leave me alone. Throughout lunch he kept trying to talk to me, the fact that we BROKE UP just will not penetrate his thick skull. He's lucky his bogeys aren't flapping at his face.

You may ask why did you break up? Simple, he got on my nerves and for your information I didn't break up with him because of Harry Potter. I'm over him, been over him. The fact that I've caught Harry looking at me or touching me on my arm for no reason has absolutely nothing to do with why I broke it off with Dean, so don't even think it.

But anyway back to this Harry business, I think the bloody fool finally likes me; in fact I think he's liked me the whole year.

I've only know him now for, I don't know, FIVE effin years and he just now starts noticing me. Typical, I move on and then it hits him.

_Blokes ( _I rolled my eyes when I said blokes)

Every time I turn around somehow Harry is magically there. Watch I'll show you. I'm going to leave the Great Hall and I'll bet you a Galleon Harry's waiting in the Entrance hall. Alright here I go.

Just wait for it; I'm sitting half way down the hall so it will take me a minute to get to the door…

Okay made it, Wait for it…

"Hey Ginny"

HA! What did I tell you, where's my Galleon?

"Hey Harry."

"We're going to have an extra practice tonight; can you be at the pitch at seven?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll be there right after dinner."

He smiled at me. "I heard you and Dean broke up, ar-e you o-kay?"

Awww he's stuttering, bless him. Maybe this day isn't so bad after all; I mean how often can a girl make Harry bloody Potter stutter?

"Yes, he was getting on my nerves a bit, so it's alright. I'm not cut up about it, if that's what you're asking."

His smile got bigger. "I'll see you tonight then."

He tuned about and I watched him go, I'm quite glad he didn't turn around. Because if he did, he might have caught me staring at his—

"Ginny"

"Oh hey Luna." I said.

"Want to walk with me to Potions?"

"I'd love too." She said.

Double potion's was as hard as usual but Slughorn was a FAR better teacher than Snape. Without the grim reaper breathing down my neck every two seconds I found my potions abilities improved by a vast margin. But sadly since Snape is now teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, my grades in that subject have dropped slightly, just a little not a lot. Snape might be a greasy git, but he's not keeping me from doing well in that class.

After Potions I headed to the Great Hall to scarf down dinner. After I finished my steak and potatoes in five bites (hey I'm in a hurry) I went to the common room, changed, grabbed my broom and made it to the pitch with five minutes to spare. Most of the team was already in the air circling the pitch, so I followed suit. Practice went great. I scored almost everything I threw at the hoop. I noticed that Harry kept getting hit with bludgers; I think it was because he won't keeping his eye on the snitch, if you know what I mean.

Two hours later Harry ended practice. I went to fly down but before I could Harry flew over to me.

"Great practice." he said.

We talked about absolutely nothing in particular. We just sat there in mid air, I lost track of time and when I finally looked around.

Everyone was gone, my goodness how long were we talking?

"We better head back" I told him.

He nodded.

We flew down and went in to the Gryffindor changing room. I went to the girl's room and changed. As I was putting on my trainers I heard several low thuds. I quickly finished tying my lace and went to investigate. Harry was pounding on the door as hard as he could. He looked back at me.

"It won't open." he said.

"What!" I said.

"I've tried everything I know. Magic, hitting it, nothing's working. I booked the pitch until nine thirty, and its five after ten. The doors lock after hours."

"So we're locked in here?" I asked.

"I think so" he said.

"Have you tried blasting the door off the hinges?" I asked

"The pitch has a protective charm on it to keep students from vandalizing it. So that won't work."

"Great, how long do you think it will take before someone notices we're missing? " I asked.

"I have no idea." He replied.

Bloody Brilliant, I have a test I need to study for but I can't because I'm locked in a bleeding shed. Well I'm with Harry so it can't be too bad, right?

I sat down and rummaged through my bag for the pack of exploding slap cards I had.

"Want to play?" He smiled and sat down in front of me.

We played until Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was midnight.

"Everyone is asleep by now." He said. "It will be morning before the doors unlock, so let's try and get some sleep."

I nodded.

He reached in his bag and removed some robes. "I know it's not a pillow, but it's better than the hard wall."

The two of us leaned against the wall and placed the robes behind our head. We were very close; actually our bodies were touching, so just imagine that. Here I am sitting side by side, actually about to sleep beside, Harry Potter. I know girls who would kill to be here.

Lucky me.

The floor was very cold; I started shivering a bit, so Harry cast a heating charm over the two of us.

"Is that better." he asked.

"Loads" I said.

He then reached in to his pocket and removed a silver cloth. It took me a second to realize it was his invisibility cloak.

"It's the closest thing to a blanket we've got." And with that he wrapped it around us.

I got to admit it was pretty weird looking down and not seeing my body.

Anyway, I'm sitting side by side, under a cloak with the man of my dreams, I hope I don't do something stupid. Truth be told, I'm a long way from sticking elbow's in butter dishes, but this is still Harry and I'm still Ginny. Nuff said.

"I think we'll sleep better if we leaned in to each other." I said.

He nodded and our shoulders collided with the added weight.

"Goodnight Ginny."

"Goodnight Harry."

He waived his wand and extinguished the lights. I relaxed my body and closed my eyes. Usually I would find this situation a bit embarrassing but I found that it felt natural, right. Does that make any sense?

I started to get a crimp in my neck and I had an urge to lean my head down. I stopped myself because I didn't know how Harry would feel about this. We were already close enough. But before I could form another coherent thought, I heard Harry's voice through the dark room.

"You can put your head on my shoulder if you want."

I opened my eyes and smiled at him, even though I knew he could not see it. I leaned down and put my head on his strong shoulder. Almost immediately his sent filled my nostrils, I breathed it in deep. He smelled woodsy and manly all at the same time. It was the best smell I have ever smelled.

I closed my eyes again and felt sleep trying to take over my body. I finally succumbed and I fell aslee…….

"Ginny"

Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes; the room was engulfed in darkness. For one mad second I wondered where I was. Then it hit me, I was locked in the changing room with Harry.

"Yes Harry?" I asked.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"No" I said.

"I thought I heard voices."

The both of us listened, and sure enough I heard them too. They were calling our names. The both of us jumped up. But we forgot about the cloak. So of course we got tangled up and fell forward. And guess what we did?

We smacked our foreheads together, hard. I will admit one thing Snape was right about. The boy had a hardhead.

"Lumos" said Harry. "Are you okay" he said, rubbing my forehead with his thumb.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine' we said in unison. We both blushed.

He placed his lit wand on the ground and took my cheeks in his hands. He looked like he was really worried about me. I thought his actions were cute.

"I think you might have a bump in a few hours but---"

The rest of his sentence was lost because I finally lost control and leaned forward to kiss him. And guess what?

He tightened his grip on me and kissed me right back. It was the most wonderful kiss I have ever had. It wasn't lustful but it won't child's play either. It was perfect. The taste of his lips is something I will never forget. After several minutes we broke apart and just stared at each other.

Harry was the one to break the silence. "Wow"

I'm guessing "wow" was the only thing the boy could say at the moment, which was one word more than I could say at the moment.

I could still hear voices calling our names, but I ignored them.

What did I just do? I kissed Harry effin Potter; he'll probably run from me now.

I finally gained control of my voice box and said. "Sorry about that, got lost in the moment I guess."

He suddenly looked sad when I said that. Did he enjoy it? Want it?

So I quickly acted. "But it was amazing." I smiled big at him.

"Do you know how long I've waited for that?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Almost a year" he said.

He leaned forward and kissed me again. I could really get used to this.

"Are we going out?" I asked when we broke apart. I could not believe how blunt I was being.

"Because I don't go around snogging guys I'm not dating."

He smiled again and said. "If you'll have me."

"Of course I will." I said.

He hugged me. If felt so great being in his arms, I could stay there forever.

"GINNY! HARRY!" I could hear my git brother getting closer.

Damn it.

Harry let go of me and shouted "We're in here. We're locked in."

He looked back at me and said. "We'll talk later."

I nodded.

He kissed my cheek, we got up and began knocking on the door. There was a clink and the door sprung open to reveal a stern looking Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, Weasley! We have been very worried. We thought you had been kidnapped."

"We were locked in professor." said Harry."There was nothing we could do."

I nodded in agreement.

We collected our things and walked out. Professor McGonagall walked on ahead.

"I'll send a message to your parents Ginevra, to let them know the two of you are safe."

"What happened?" asked Hermione, on the way back to the castle.

Harry and I both laughed. There was no way we were gonna tell them "what happened" in that room.

"The damn door locked us in" I said, and I left it at that.

The walk back to the castle seemed short so I was surprised when we were climbing through the portrait hole. I was quite glad that no one asked.

"What did you do while you were waiting?" Because I knew my face would have turned as red as my hair.

Ron and Hermione trotted up to their dorms I was about to follow them, but Harry held me back.

As soon as they turned the corner Harry kissed me again. Did I already say I could get used to this?

"So when are we going to let the world know we are an item?" he asked.

"How about this." I said. "Meet me here tomorrow morning for breakfast and we'll walk down together. I'm sure we can think of something to do to let everyone know we're together."

He smiled at me again. Gosh I love that smile.

"See you in the morning" I said.

We kissed one more time and we headed to our own dorms. I changed and crawled in to my four poster. I rolled over and pushed my pillow in to a better position.

I'm going out with Harry Potter can you believe it?

Harry got it right when he said "WOW"

Can you hear that sound?

Know what it is?

It's the sound of girl's hearts breaking all over the United Kingdom.

Okay so maybe you can't hear it now, but I promise you, you'll hear it by lunch time tomorrow. Harry Potter is officially off the market.

This red head finally got her green eyed toad.

Oh what a day this has been.

* * *

Review's are awesome, I'll give you a cookie. 


End file.
